


She knows

by meriel_r



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alt-Charlotte, Alt-Franziska, Alt-Magnus, Alternate Universe, Charlotte and Franziska, Comfort, Deaf Character, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Magnus x Franziska, Martha's World, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parallels, Season 3, Season 3 Spoliers, Spoilers, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriel_r/pseuds/meriel_r
Summary: Set in Martha's Alternative World. "Most people thought that her incapability to hear and speak made her unaware of everything that happened around her, but it wasn't really the case."
Relationships: Charlotte Doppler and Franziska Doppler, Franziska Doppler/Magnus Nielsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Alt Magnus x Alt Franziska





	She knows

She knows

Winden, 27th October 2019

It was terribly late, she knew it. Her phone had died an hour ago and she was sure her mother was already home, despite the fact that what had happened that week kept her at work way longer than usual. Nevertheless, Franziska kept walking through the woods with the group without complaint, flashlight in one hand, Magnus's hand in the other. About ten minutes later, everyone came to an alt and Killian said something. She looked up at Magnus, waiting for him to explain to her what his sister's boyfriend said, while wrapping his jacket tighter around her chilled body. Magnus said something back to Killian, before signing her that their search was done for the night and that he was going to walk her home. She nodded and waved the others goodbye, before following Magnus.

Once they reached her door step, Magnus kissed her goodnight and Franziska entered her house. As soon as she stepped inside the living room, Charlotte launched herself towards her, hugging her firmly.

" _Where have you been?_ " she signed after releasing her from a very unusual hug.

" _Out_ "

" _We have been trying to contact you for almost an hour!_ "

" _My phone died_ " Franziska answered. Her movements were blunt and sharp.

" _I was worried something had happened to you!_ " Charlotte looked at her daughter and, with a frown, she pointed at the unfamiliar jacket. " _What's this?_ "

" _A jacket_ " Franziska deadpanned.

" _Don't be sarcastic. Where does it come from?_ "

" _Why do you care so much?_ " Franziska snapped, " _You haven't even been around much lately. Why do you have to suffocate me with your false concern those rare moments you're actually at home? Is this a way to pacify the guilt for being always absent? If that's what it is, then don't distress yourself, I really couldn't care less_ "

Franziska went to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She stood for a moment, breathing heavily through flared nostrils. It might have been unreasonable for her to act like this, to blame her mother for being always at work, especially after Killian's brother had disappeared, but she had other reasons to snap towards her mother the way she did.

Most people thought that her incapability to hear and speak made her unaware of everything that happened around her, but it wasn't really the case. Her deficiencies were compensated by a sharper mind and a higher awareness, among other things. That was a common mistake that almost everyone did and that her mother was doing as well. But Franziska knew. She knew that something was going on and that uncommon hug gave the confirmation she needed: her mother was having an affair. The scent she smelled on Charlotte was not her mother's, nor her father's.

Before Franziska could take off the jacket, a thought passed quickly in her head, as she turned around and locked her bedroom door, before opening the window and climbing out of it. The cold air of the night hit her again and started walking. She didn't stop until she was facing a dark red, two-story house. She neared the building and climbed up the climbing plant attached to the outer wall. Once she made it to one of the two windows of the second floor, she looked inside and saw Magnus laying on his bed. She knocked on the glass, startling Magnus.

" _What are you doing here?_ " he asked her, once he let her inside.

" _Fought with mom, so I sneaked out_ " she answered, "Can I sleep here with you tonight?"

Magnus took his jacket off Franziska and, discarding it onto the desk, guided her to sit on his bed. She kicked off her shoes, while he opened his closet to get her a t-shit to sleep in. After changing in it, she laid down next to him. They were laying face to face, eyeing each other's features intently. Magnus draped his arm lazily around her waist and snuggled closer, leaning in to place a quick kiss on her nose, before closing his eyes. Franziska kept examining his face: she started from his smooth forehead, descending slowly to his sparse eyebrows, his pale blue iris hidden behind his closed eyelids, his narrow nose, his high but not so prominent cheekbones, his thin pale lips and, finally, his chin with that unmistakable dimple in the middle. Franziska's fingers moved on their own accord and settled gently on his cheek, before brushing a dark strand behind his ear. His eyes fluttered open.

"What's on your mind?"

Franziska shifted a little to sign. " _I think my mother is having an affair_ "

She sat up and hugged her knees, bringing them towards her chest and resting her head on the top of them. Magnus started to stroke her shoulder comfortingly and waited for her to talk again, giving her time to sort herself out a little. She was thankful for that.

After a couple of minutes, Franziska turned towards him and signed again.

" _I don't think I'm mad because of her having an affair. It's her hypocrisy that angers me. She's almost never at home and never sends me a text to know what I'm up to, but when she is, she suffocates me and questions me on my life as if she remembers I exist only when she's home_ "

She paused a little, noticing his shoulders stiffen. " _I know, it may seem weird to you that I don't care about her cheating on dad_ "

" _Our family's situations are different_ " Magnus had a tactful expression on his face, " _I'm sure you have your reasons not to care about your mother's affair_ "

Knowing how touchy the topic still was for Magnus, Franziska laid down next to him again and snuggled close. He understood her delicacy of dropping the argument before he could get moody and hugged her back. Finally, they both drifted off.

Franziska awoke to someone gently shaking her. She looked up to Magnus, who asked her if she wanted to get down for breakfast with him. She sat up and shook her head no.

" _I should go home_ "

She got up and got dressed, before kissing Magnus and climbing out of his window. She jogged away from the house, directed to her own. She approached the backyard and climbed into her room through the half-closed window.

As she took off her jacket, she saw the door handle move. She went to unlock the door and stood face to face with Charlotte.

" _What do you want?_ "

" _I wanted to see you before going to work_ "

" _Happy now?_ " signed Franziska, before surpassing Charlotte and going to the kitchen.


End file.
